1. Field
This disclosure relates to distributing electrical power within complex electronic systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Complex electronic equipment, such as mainframe computers, server arrays, network routers and switches, and network test equipment, are typically configured as a chassis including a plurality of blades. Blades may also be referred to as cards, line cards, network cards, or modules. Each blade may include a plurality of integrated circuit devices including processors, field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs), application specific integrated circuits (ASICs), programmable logic devices (PLDs), programmable logic arrays (PLAs), memory circuits, and other kinds of devices. In addition, blades may include other analog and digital components, software, and/or firmware. A chassis may include, for example, twelve or sixteen blades. The power consumption of each blade may exceed 500 watts, such that the total power consumption within a chassis may exceed 6000 watts.
A chassis typically includes at least one power supply to convert primary electric power into secondary electrical power, and a power distribution system to distribute the secondary electrical power to the blades. To allow replacement of a power supply in the event of the failure, the power supply and the power distribution system may be configured to allow the power supply to be disconnected from the power distribution. For example, the electrical connection between the power supply and the power distribution system may be made via high current electrical connectors. However, the current flow between the power supply and the power distribution subsystem may be hundreds of Amperes. Electrical connectors suitable of conducting this current level are bulky, have high insertion force and cause a significant voltage drop, and thus may be unsuitable for use in some equipment.
Alternatively, the electrical connections between a power supply and a power distribution system may be made using bus bars or heavy electrical cables with bolted joints. However, bolting the joints between bus bars and/or cables that couple a power supply to a power distribution system requires both tools and easy access to the bolted connections. In the event of a power supply failure, it may be preferable that the failed power supply can be removed and a replacement power supply installed without the use of tools.
Throughout this description, elements are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit indicates the figure number where the element is first introduced. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having the same reference designator.